<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abaphenyi by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490703">Abaphenyi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubambisana Okuncane [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubambisana Okuncane [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abaphenyi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hawu, yebo Robert, uyahlekisa."</p><p>Amazwi kadadewabo ayengenalusizo kangangokuthi ayephelela ekuhlekisweni; UJaime Lannister bekusamele aqonde ukuthi umlingani wakhe webhola lezinyawo angaba kanjani yisiphukuphuku ukuze angaboni, noma azwe. Ukusuka lapho ayehlala khona nabafana, etendeni elingaphesheya kodonga lwangemuva, babengakuhlola ngokusobala konke okwakwenzeka ngasendaweni yokudlela eyayilawulwa kakhulu yiWesteros-High. Udadewabo oyiwele wayemomotheka futhi elula kuRobbie B, enza yonke imisindo efanele futhi emnikeza ukunambitheka kokudla kwakhe (onkulunkulu babazi ukuthi uRobert wayekuthanda kakhulu ukudla kwakhe kunanoma iyiphi intombazane. UJaime akazange abe naleyo nkinga - wayezithanda ngaphezu kwanoma iyiphi intombazane. ) kepha isithukuthezi ekubukeni kwakhe okuluhlaza okotshani sasinokuhlekisa, nokuqina, ukuqamba kwethoni yakhe. Umbukiso kaCersei wawuprakthizwa ngendlela engaqondakali kangangoba bekufanele kube owokuzijabulisa kwabanye abahlezi phansi - ngoba uCersei wayengumlingisi omuhle, unkulunkulu wayazi ukuthi uJaime wambona edlala insizwa eningi ngokuwina komklomelo we-Oscar - noma mhlawumbe onesihawu unxusa uRhaegar (ehlezi ngaphesheya kolunye uhlangothi lwendawo yokudlela noLyanna Stark. Izikhathi eziningi ubheke uCersei selokhu afika: zero.) ukumsindisa ekuphatheni kukaRobert. Kulokho, iwele lakhe lalikhohliswe kakhulu kunalokho ayecabanga.</p><p>Futhi, okwashiwo ngu-Arthur 'Goalie of the Morning' Dayne, okwenza kwabahlekisa kakhulu, ukuthi ngenkathi uCersei ejwayele ukuntshontsha eRhaegar, uRobert wayehlala njalo ebuka uLyanna, ngenkathi uLya noGar behleka futhi bethandana futhi, endabeni kaLya, (ngoba wayenguLya,) baphonsana ngokudla. UCersei noRobert bebeyizithandani ebezizimisele ngokuthela amathe ngaphezulu kwesiqingatha somunye umbhangqwana.</p><p>U-squashed (owayesondelene kakhulu nenduduzo, uJaime Lannister wacabanga, yize bonke babenobuntu obuhle) etendeni ayenaye kwakunguBrandon noCatelyn, nomfowabo kaBrandon (u-Eddard, hhayi uBenjen, noStark Jaime babenokubekezelela okuncane. okuhle.), UJorah noMaege Mormont, u-Illyn Payne, uBoros 'Bone Breaker' Blout, u-Arthur no-Ashara Dayne, umngani ka-Ashara u-Elia, noMeryn Trant. Akunakushiwo ukuthi itafula beligcwele kakhulu amapuleti nezibuko ezihlanganayo. Uweta wabo ompofu ucishe waba nokulingana lapho beqa imiyalo yabo. (Kodwa, uJaime wacabanga, kwakulungile. Ngokwabo, iThe Cool Table.)</p><p>Okwenza yonke into yaba nzima kakhulu ukuthi u-Elia (Martell?) Kwadingeka ukuthi acindezele ukuqubuka njalo lapho embuka, ingasaphathwa eyokukhuluma naye; U-Eddard Stark wayegqolozele ephupha ebuka intombi yomfowabo omkhulu, isitayela sikaLittlefinger; U-Ashara Dayne wayegqolozele u-Eddard ngephupho, futhi yize uBrandon ahlala ngenjabulo engazi lutho, uCatelyn ngokwakhe wayebonakala emazi kakhulu uNed. Futhi, etafuleni elilandelayo, iqembu lezigelekeqe lonyaka ongezansi nalo labagqolozela (njengamaphupho nje) kubo, babukana - uLittlefinger Baelish eKati, uLysa Tully eBaelish, uBarbrey (Dustin?) EBrandon Stark (ngubani wayeyisoka lakhe langaphambili) nezinsimbi ezibabayo zikaCersei eCat, uBrandon ayezimbambele zona; noHowland Reed eLyanna Stark ngale kwegumbi (yena noRobert, uJaime ubonakalisile, bangaqala iklabhu. I I Love Lyanna Gang. Kuzwakale kuthembisa).</p><p>Futhi uJaime, enguJaime, nguyena kuphela owayekwazi ukufunda konke lokhu iwebhu yama-crushes edidayo. Ama-Idiots - kufanele bonke bafunde ukuzithanda ngaphezu kwanoma ngubani omunye, njengoba enza, futhi izinto bezingaba nzima kakhulu.</p><p>Ngemuva kwesikhashana sebanter enhle, uJaime wazithethelela ngokuya egumbini lamadoda - futhi, ngokwethuka, lapho ebuya, elinye itafula, eliseduze nomnyango, lagcwala izingane zeWesteros High ezingazigqokile. O, ukukhazimula kwegazi okukhazimulayo. Akazange aqonde ukuthi yiliphi ihlaya elibi lapho lezi zinhlekelele zidlala ngaye futhi noBrienne Tarth, wayengafuni ukukukholelwa - kodwa cha, kukhona into ayeyikho, nomfowabo kaRobert (uRenly, omncane kunabo bonke, hhayi uStannis UJaime wayekwazi ukubekezelela ubuwula, ikamu uRenly, cishe - uStannis wayengakwazi; UStannis wayengazi ukuthi angazijabulisa kanjani noma amoyizele kanjani, yize ayenenye yezintombi ezishisayo - igama likaMelisandre wayengeke akwazi ukubiza igama elithi akakwazanga ukumemezela - emlandweni we , njenganoma yini, noma yinini), isilingo secala likaWesteros Dragons uJaime owayecishe abe nesiqiniseko sokuthi wayebizwa ngoHyle Hunt, umzala omncane ka-Illyn Payne ongumzala omncane uPod, nabanye angabazi. Kungani lapha, kuzo zonke izindawo, kungani yena?</p><p>Wayeseqala ukucabanga ukuthi lolu bekunguhlobo oluthile lwenkohliso yePunk'd ende.</p><p>Yize, wonke umuntu etafuleni oshiwo, obesanda kufika nje, ukwahlulela ngenani lokuqaqa isikhafu, namamenyu angathintwanga, ngokubonga, akazange ambone. Futhi uma bekwenzile, bekulindelekile ukuthi uBrienne aqhubeke nokuziba, okumfanele ngokuphelele. Ngalokho wabonga onkulunkulu, noma babengeke babenomusa kuye muva nje. (Futhi ngomusa ikakhulukazi, yebo, wayesho izikhwama zamasakagi ezimbi. Waphinda futhi, wabona, mhlawumbe yilolo hlobo lokucabanga olwalumenze wamlahla kuBrienne Tarth kwasekuqaleni.)</p><p>Kancane kancane, waqonda phansi ngaphansi kwama-curls akhe egolide, uJaime Lannister walinganisa izinyathelo zakhe futhi wabheka ngamabomu lapho ebuyela etafuleni lakhe, futhi, ngandlela thile, wayephikisana nayo yonke inhlanhla ayemfundise yona, akekho noyedwa kubo owayemqaphelile, futhi ukwazile ukubuyela emuva ngodonga, wadlula uBrandon noKati. UJaime Lannister, nokho, ngakho-ke wayegxile kukho konke ukudla, ezama ukungadubuli ethukile - cha, ama-bollocks, uJaime Lannister akazange atatazele - aqalaze etafuleni likaRenly, ukuze aqiniseke ukuthi akazukubonwa nguTarth. (Wayengesabi nakancane ukubonwa. Wayenovalo nje lokuthi uRenly uzohlala emuphathisa ngokweqile ukuze athi sawubona, bese kuthi, mhlawumbe uma esehambile, uBrienne achaze ngokuthukuthela kwakhe - yize wayehlala ediniwe ngobuwula - nokuthi kanjani empeleni wayezama ukumxoxisa ekuqaleni kwalolo suku. Lapho kutholakala izwi ngalelo phutha, kulapho-ke lapho udumo lwakhe lwegolide lwadwengulwa khona lwadonswa odakeni.)</p><p>Ngemuva kwehora noma ngaphezulu, lapho amapuleti agcwele usosi esusiwe, futhi labo abaseTafuleni Lokubhujiswa babesanda kunikwa okwabo, uJaime wanquma ukuthi kwakuyisikhathi sokuqala ukushelela ngokunganaki, futhi lapho ememezela, wakhula bekhathazeka ngokwengeziwe ngabangane abathile nangamagama abo okuhlukana ngokweqile, bese bekhathazeka kakhulu ngeqiniso lokuthi uRenly no co. bebehleli eduze komnyango okuwukuphela kwawo olahliwe.</p><p>"Ngakwesokudla, kwesokudla, kwesokudla. Noma kunjalo, bakithi, njengoba ngenza kanjalo angikuthandi ukushiya ngaphandle komunye weqembu elihle nelikhangayo, ngizonibona ngoMsombuluko."</p><p>"Ngeke yini uhlangane nathi sonke kule mpelasonto, uma kunjalo? Kumele sizilolonge, sinomdlalo ozayo." U-Arthur Dayne wakhononda.</p><p>Yebo, kuhle - ngaphezu kwakho konke okunye, manje bekufanele avume isithembiso sakhe esibuhlungu sangempelasonto esihogweni. Kungani izinto zihlale zibonakala zimbi kakhulu uma kumenyezelwa ngokuzwakalayo, ngezwi lakho? "Ayikho into engenziwa. Nginomndeni owehla eCasterly." Kulungile, ngoba lokho bekucishe kufane nokuvuma ukuthi bekuyiqiniso. Hhayi ukuthi uJaime wawuzonda umndeni njengoCersei, kepha sasincane kakhulu isikhathi umuntu angasisebenzisa noMalume uKevan ngaphambi kokuyeka ukufa ngenxa yesithukuthezi. Umalume uKevan, ngaleli phuzu, wayethukuthele futhi ebulala kakhulu kunoBrienne Tedious Freaking Tarth. Futhi bekufanele ube namandla athile ukuze ube seduze kuka-Anti Genna isikhathi eside kakhulu (futhi ukungagwegwesi, ukube ubukhulume noKevan Lannister ngaphambili, ngabe awunawo amandla.)</p><p>Abangani bakhe badlulise amazwi enduduzo, lokho kumane kwamfiphalisa imizwa yakhe. UJaime ubamukele bonke wavula ijazi lakhe, ekhanda ngenkani, egqolozela eTimberlands yakhe futhi wahamba ngesivunguvungu (ngoba, akekho omunye obebonakala emupha noma yini) (obekungafanele neze) ( wayengumfana nje omncane ocebile onomndeni oyisilima nomama ofile - ngoba nje wayedumile futhi ebukeka emuhle futhi enethalente ebholeni, futhi enakho konke ayengakudinga, kungani izinsizi zakhe ezincane zazizwela?) , emnyango, ewushaya evuleke kanzima.</p><p>Futhi kwathi esezophuma phakathi nemimoya yangoSepthemba, wezwa ukumemeza okumnandi okwakucwilisa inhliziyo yakhe esiswini futhi kwaveza ukubhujiswa kwakhe kwaphakade.</p><p>"Jaime!"</p><p>Akazange aphenduke (okwathi isinqumo esincike ebuchosheni bakhe, kwakuwukuzikhukhumeza, okwakuyisiphukuphuku, ngoba manje wayesenazo zonke izindlela zekhefu ezishaya ebusweni nasezinweleni, nangemuva kwengubo yakhe ngaphakathi kwemfudumalo yokudlela), uvele wanqotshwa yimimoya yasendle. "Yebo, sawubona, Renly."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>